


Расстояния и шепот

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo





	Расстояния и шепот

Пайн снимался в Париже. Он снимался там уже третий месяц и каждый день жаловался на погоду, промозглый трейлер и гостиничный номер, в котором по ночам было особенно холодно.   
Зак советовал ему законопатить щели в трейлере и сам крепче кутался в теплое и тяжелое ватное одеяло. Он знал, почему Крису холодно, так как тоже очень скучал. Куинто с трудом засыпал в пустой постели, где пайновская подушка лежала на своем месте — не на полу, не в ногах, не на Заке — уже третий месяц. 

\- Я ненавижу этот город, - привычно заныл Пайн, едва Зак нажал на кнопку с зеленой трубкой. - Я ненавижу эту чертову башню и эти сувениры на каждом углу, эти сраные круассаны и хреновы голые деревья.

Куинто бросил быстрый взгляд на календарь и тихо вздохнул. Он помнил, что тогда, в самом начале бесконечной разлуки, Пайн жаловался на отвратительно яркую зелень вокруг, а теперь уже был конец октября. Казалось, что время пролетело за одно мгновение, но Зак знал, как мучительно медленно проходила каждая минута вдали от Криса. 

Прижимая к уху трубку с Крисовым голосом внутри, Зак поднялся с кровати, где устроился так уютно, и сбросил с плеч одеяло, с сожалением посмотрев на пригретое местечко. На кухне закипел чайник и разорвал тишину полутемной квартиры тонким свистом. Разбил сюрреалистическую иллюзию пребывания в картине Пикассо - в комнате улавливались только силуэты предметов мебели, тени от фонаря внизу, на улице, были размытыми и нечеткими, так что представить можно было что угодно. Зак представил Пикассо. 

\- А этот город, наверное, ненавидит меня, - протянул Пайн, а Куинто улыбнулся. На мгновение отвлекся — и пожалуйста: на кристально чистой скатерти расплывалось ярко-малиновое пятно чая, перелившегося через край чашки. Зак покачал головой и накрыл пятно салфеткой, тщетно надеясь, что лен еще можно спасти.

Он наклонил голову, удерживая телефон между ухом и плечом, и обхватил чашку обеими ладонями. Обжигающее тепло почти оглушило, и Зак с шумом вдохнул приятный слегка кислый аромат.

\- С чабрецом? - вдруг спросил Крис. Зак покачал головой и, опомнившись, ответил:  
\- Каркадэ. 

Кофе ему не хотелось совсем. 

\- Фу, кислятина... А тут только мерзкий растворимый кофе из автомата. Никогда не пей кофе из автомата!   
\- Не буду.  
\- Обещаешь?   
\- Конечно, - Зак отнял одну ладонь от горячего фаянса и прижал ее к щеке, жмурясь от удовольствия. Отвернулся от стола и вернулся в комнату, поспешно закутываясь в тяжелое одеяло, все еще хранившее тепло. Чашка в руке чуть наклонилась, но Зак сумел спасти постельное белье от позорной смерти на помойке и себя — от шуток Пайна насчет внезапно потерянной девственности или порезанных в отчаянии вен.   
\- Ты опять в одеяле? - тон Криса изменился: исчезло ребячество и дурашливость. Пайн заговорил серьезно, и Зак прикрыл глаза, представляя, что тот — рядом, а не в телефоне призраком самого себя.   
\- Холодно, - коротко ответил он.   
\- Мы с тобой сейчас похожи на снеговиков. Или на полярников, - ляпнул Пайн и фыркнул, рассмеявшись. Зак улыбнулся: значит, Крис тоже сидел, завернувшись в одеяло, пялился в никуда или, как Куинто, закрыл глаза, воображая его рядом. 

***

Гастроли Зака не затронут Парижа. Он, до сих пор оглушенный этой новостью, прятал неоправдавшуюся надежду за черной оправой и стеклами без диоптрий, за жестким костюмом и туго затянутым галстуком, за крепкими рукопожатиями и благодарными кивками в ответ на поздравления.   
Премьера спектакля прошла на ура, и ценой этому был не только прекрасный выбор пьесы для постановки, но и изматывающие репетиции. Актерский состав мастерски справился со своей задачей, преодолел огромные трудности со своими героями, но до чего же сложно было держаться именно сейчас, на дорожке. 

Четвертый месяц подошел к концу. Последние тридцать дней из ста двадцати пролетели незаметнее всего, сокрытые тяжелыми прогонами спектакля снова и снова, от и до. 

Зак кивнул Саре, ответившей на вопрос вместо него, и вышел вперед. Засверкали вспышки, Куинто улыбнулся и принял демонстративно расслабленную позу, приобняв Сару за плечи. Она играла мать его персонажа, и умудрилась перенести отношение своей героини к сыну на Зака, оберегая и защищая его ненавязчиво, но уверенно. Сегодня это было как нельзя кстати. 

Куинто коснулся груди, проверяя наличие телефона. За последние месяцы это получалось само собой, но Зак не мог обойтись без этой проверки: он не хотел знать, что почувствует, если потеряет связь с Крисом. Восстановить номер — ерундовое дело, но это определенно потеря целого вечера, который можно было бы провести за разговором. 

Они оба уставали так, что едва добирались до кровати. Каждый — до своей, но об этом лучше было не думать, потому что они оба были профессионалами и сами выбрали такую жизнь. Хотя порой становилось так невыносимо тошно, так пусто в этой проклятой квартире с сюрреалистическими узорами в полумраке, что хотелось бросить все и телепортироваться через полмира, чтобы оказаться рядом. Зак очень не любил оставаться один осенью. Крис, он знал, не любил этого тоже. 

\- Я буду в Лондоне, - сказал Зак спустя три часа и четыре минуты. Выпалил, едва на том конце сняли трубку.  
\- Круто, - рассеянно ответил Крис, и Куинто услышал едва уловимый щелчок мышки.   
\- Ты в сети? - его задело такое пренебрежение ритуальным разговором, но он постарался сохранить взятый легкомысленный тон. Только Пайн не был дураком.   
\- Ага, - сказал он. Крис улыбался, это было понятно по голосу. - Смотрю твои фотки. Сегодняшние, - зачем-то добавил он, хотя и так было очевидно, о чем шла речь. - Новая оправа? Новая стрижка? По-другому выщипаны брови?   
\- Придурок, - фыркнул Зак, отчаянно улыбаясь.   
\- Наверное, - легко согласился Пайн. - Я скучаю, - неожиданно добавил он и замолчал, словно устыдившись откровения. Зак тоже ничего не говорил, ощущая себя странно: они никогда не обсуждали свои чувства по телефону, не озвучивали их, берегли только для себя. О любви можно говорить только наедине, потому что любовь — только для двоих. Но сейчас это оказалось очень кстати.  
\- Я тоже скучаю, - помедлив, ответил Куинто и упал на кровать, чувствуя себя счастливым. Крис хрипло рассмеялся и — Зак слышал — закрыл лэптоп. Настало время интима. 

***

\- Я в Лондоне, - сообщил Зак. Пайн что-то воскликнул и быстро-быстро заговорил, но на фоне были сильные шумы, так что Куинто его не расслышал. - Я в Лондоне, - повторил он и отключился, потому что шипение стало совсем невыносимым, а расставаться со слухом Зак не собирался.

Крис перезвонил через час пятьдесят две минуты. За окном уже стемнело, и Куинто как раз смотрел на поблескивавшую в свете фонарей Темзу, когда раздалось пиликанье телефона и пришлось взять трубку. Он знал, кого услышит, как знал это на протяжении месяцев, хотя у него стоял один сигнал на всех.

\- Авария, - выдохнул Пайн, как будто это все должно было объяснить. Зак похолодел. В его голове заметалась добрая стая вопросов, и он не знал, с какого лучше начать — поэтому молчал. Крис тоже ничего не говорил, только дышал в трубку, и Зак вдруг так отчетливо увидел его, как будто был с ним в одной комнате: Пайн лежал на кровати, держа телефон у уха, в котором осталась золотая серьга — дань образу, часто моргал и кусал губы. Глаза его влажно блестели, на щеке — черный след как будто от гари, а грязные джинсы валялись у кровати, снятые вместе с носками и кроссовками.  
\- Ты в порядке? - выдавил наконец Куинто, и видение развеялось в мутной дымке туманного вечера, не оставив и следа. Пайн хмыкнул:

\- Да что со мной будет, - и снова замолчал.   
\- А что случилось? - Зак не давал тревоге проявиться, спрашивал равнодушным тоном, стыдясь своего испуга. Коснулся пальцем стекла, вздрогнув от его ледяного холода, и выдохнул, наблюдая, как запотел неровный круг рядом с ладонью.   
\- Декорация загорелась, ничего особенного. 

Действительно, совсем ничего особенного. Ведь декорации каждый день загораются, глупости какие. Обычное дело. 

Зак отвернулся от окна и прошел вглубь комнаты. 

\- Ассистентка гримера оказалась не в том месте и не в то время. Закурила на площадке, - продолжал Пайн, а у Зака сердце разрывалось от того, каким усталым был голос. Он тяжело опустился на диван, по пути задев коленом черный журнальный столик с толстой стеклянной столешницей, и уперся локтями в колени, слушая Криса. Хотелось возмутиться, закричать, выругаться на него за то, что полез спасать и помогать, хотя для этого есть пожарные, но не мог. Слова, уже готовые сорваться с языка, цеплялись за совесть, скапливались во рту и отвратительно горчили. Крис ведь попросту не мог иначе, а Зак точно так же не мог к этому привыкнуть, хотя не первый же год, в конце-то концов. Он не говорил, что переживает, потому что Пайн не исправится, но вдобавок еще будет чувствовать вину, когда его потянет совершить что-нибудь, выходящее за рамки контракта.  
\- А ты? - все-таки вырвалось у Зака.   
\- Ну, я... - Крис попытался увильнуть и придумать быструю отговорку, но слишком устал для того, чтобы составить что-нибудь правдоподобное, а не из серии «Прилетели инопланетяне, заставили помочь». - Я оказался рядом. 

Кто бы сомневался. Зак выдохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, съехав вниз так, чтобы опираться только на лопатки и копчик. Поза была до ужаса неудобная, но первые пять минут обычно очень комфортно. Он так и не разулся, поэтому ботинки выделялись черным пятном на светлом ковре. Цвет его должен был быть бежевым, но сейчас свет падал только из окна, поэтому никаких оттенков, кроме серого, в комнате гостиничного номера не было. Крис, Зак знал, сейчас тоже сидел в полумраке, а точнее — лежал на незаправленной кровати. Точь в точь как привиделся. Поэтому Заку иррационально казалось, что будет нечестно, если он зажжет маленькие лампочки, разброшенные по декоративно отделанному потолку, тогда как Пайн так и останется в темноте. 

\- Ты в Лондоне? - вдруг спросил Крис, будто до него только что дошло.  
\- Угу, - отреагировал Куинто.   
\- Круто. Теперь между нами не Атлантика, а всего лишь Ла-Манш.

Зак хрипло рассмеялся.

***

На самом деле Куинто надеялся, что Крис прилетит. От Парижа до Лондона — всего лишь час, так что его ожидание было оправданным, но, как оказалось, напрасным, потому что Пайн так и не прилетел. Зная, как порой тяжело вырваться со съемок, Зак все равно надеялся на чудо, которое не произошло. 

\- Ты завтра улетаешь? - спросил Крис, нарушив паузу. Зак встрепенулся, словно сгоняя с себя остатки внезапно опустившегося на него сна.  
\- Завтра, - сориентировался он.   
\- Дом, милый дом, - нараспев произнес Пайн и тоскливо вздохнул. У Куинто сжалось сердце: он знал, как сейчас чувствовал себя Крис, потому что сам со своими проектами пару раз оказывался близко к нему, но не смог с ним увидеться. Это было больно, обидно и стыдно, а бессилие что-либо сделать против обстоятельств очень угнетало.   
\- Вы же скоро заканчиваете, - уверенным тоном заявил Зак, подбадривая. Сам он не чувствовал никакой уверенности, а тоска по Крису порой скручивала его не хуже реальных болезненных спазмов в области груди и сердца, но сейчас, именно сейчас, поддержка Пайну была необходима. Зак загнал поглубже всю печаль и вытащил на поверхность остатки веселья и радости — счастья уже не было, потому что слишком долгой была разлука. Но Куинто любил Криса, поэтому в данный момент преодолел себя.  
\- Всего лишь месяц и неделя, - странным голосом подтвердил Пайн.   
\- Ну вот.   
\- Скоро, Зак, -- это неделя, - вдруг сказал Крис. - А не месяц с лишним. Я понимаю, что у тебя там время течет по-другому, ты ходишь по премьерам и красным дорожкам, а я сижу в сраном промерзшем трейлере как какой-то пингвин, потерявший путь домой!  
\- Путь забывают, а не теряют, - рассеянно поправил Зак и сжал челюсти, напрягшись.  
\- Да похуй мне. Увидимся, - ядовито проговорил Крис и отключился. 

Куинто аккуратно положил телефон на журнальный столик, и стеклянная поверхность издевательски отозвалась противным скрежетом, когда рука Зака дрогнула, и гаджет поцарапал столешницу. Зак вышел из комнаты. Вид из окна в гостиной номера, которым Куинто любовался во время разговоров с Крисом, теперь показался ему тошнотворным.

Когда он вышел из душа, где методично тер себя губкой, чуть ли не отсчитывая время пребывания под струями горячей воды, в номере стояла тишина. В ушах немного звенело, как бывает, когда из шумного места заходишь в тихое, и кажется, что слух пропал навсегда. Зак медленно и обстоятельно вытирался полотенцем, потом читал наклейки на тюбиках и баночках, расставленных по краю раковины. Заку не хотелось выходить из ванной, где плитка неприятно холодила стопы, отвлекая от мыслей, и он старался задержаться здесь подольше, находя в этом нагретом помещении что-то вроде убежища от реальности. 

Плотный махровый халат белого цвета лег на плечи мягкой мантией. Длины не хватало: полы мотались где-то на уровне голеней, чуть ниже колен. Полотенце висело на краю раковины, пижама была в спальне под подушкой...

Вдалеке раздался звонок телефона, и Зак вышел в коридор. До гостиной было всего ничего, но он умудрился идти до нее почти минуту. Телефон истерично надрывался пронзительной мелодией и уже подполз к краю столика. Куинто поспешил спасти гаджет от падения и взял его в руки. Принял вызов.

\- Я говнюк, - было первым, что сказал Крис. Голос его звучал очень виновато и, Заку показалось, панически подрагивал. Зак молчал. - Я... я не прав. Зак, прости, я говнюк, я мудак. О, Господи, я так скучаю и хочу домой...  
\- Мне не нравится, Пайн, что ты предпочитаешь забывать, что для меня дом — не дом, если ты на съемках.   
\- Зак...   
\- Да заткнись ты, - бросил Куинто и плюхнулся на диван, широко разведя колени. Полы халата разъехались, и если бы в комнате горел свет, то с улицы можно было бы насладиться интересным видом. Впрочем, Темза не была любопытной. - Ты, Пайн, думаешь о себе. Тебе плохо, тебе тоскливо, тебе одиноко, ты далеко, ты скучаешь. А я?   
\- И ты. Зак...   
\- Спасибо, Крис, что признал у меня наличие чувств.   
\- Куинто, мать твою, - Пайн посуровел, это было слышно. Зак замолчал. Несколько прядей выбились из общей массы влажных волос и упали на лоб, холодя и щекоча чувствительную после душа кожу. - Я мудак, я это признаю.   
\- Угу, - не удержался Куинто. Крис запнулся, но продолжил:  
\- Прости, Зак. 

***

Они нечасто ругались. Они оба были взрослыми, состоявшимися личностями и умели находить компромиссы, поэтому каждая, пусть и редкая, ссора была для обоих сродни обидной пощечине. 

Прошлые отношения для каждого из них послужили источником бесценного опыта, так что Зак и Крис держались друг за друга, обходя острые углы размолвок.

Опустошение после ссоры Зак ненавидел сильнее всего. Оставался гадкий осадок на душе, который не давал забыть о неприятном, и поэтому перелет над Атлантикой был омрачен тяжелыми мыслями и непривычно дурной головой. 

В квартире все было по-прежнему. Зак скрупулезно разложил вещи из чемодана по полкам в шкафу и не удержался — захлопнул дверцу шкафа с громким стуком, только чтобы разрушить мертвую тишину, и сам вздрогнул от этого звука. 

Куинто включил телевизор — музыкальный канал охотно разбавил одиночество Зака — собрал в пакет отсортированные грязные вещи и поставил его у двери, чтобы утром отнести в прачечную. 

Квартира, пусть они с Крисом и обитали здесь уже несколько лет и Зак знал в ней каждый угол, всегда была чужой несколько часов после возвращения. Потом узнавание постепенно начинало просыпаться — как будто нехотя. А может, это Куинто не хотел окончательно возвращаться сюда из Лондона, где можно было думать, что Крис ждет его дома. Хотя Зак отдавал себе отчет, что эти мысли — всего лишь бредовые фантазии. 

\- Что за шум? - спросил Куинто, расслышав за голосом Криса странный звук.  
\- Да, - легкомысленно отмахнулся тот, - пробка на мосту. Еду в отель.   
\- Так рано? - Зак привык, что Пайн звонил ему вечером, часов в девять — в Париже было три часа, как раз перерыв в съемках фильма, и рано утром, около семи — Крис как раз добирался до номера, чтобы поспать хотя бы шесть часов и со всех ног нестись на площадку. А сейчас стрелки показывали всего лишь восемь вечера — по времени у Пайна еще даже не перерыв.   
\- Ну я отработал сцены, - пояснил Крис. - Роберта достала моя кислая морда, и он велел мне сваливать с площадки. 

Зак подумал, что вот его радовала любая морда Пайна. И еще — что режиссер такого уровня вряд ли может позволить себе высказываться в подобном стиле. Но промолчал. После ссоры всегда кажется, что мир — хрупкий-хрупкий, и может рухнуть от любого неправильного слова. Всегда бы так выбирались выражения, как в первые дни после размолвки — никаких бы скандалов не было. 

\- Как долетел?  
\- Да как всегда, - зевнул Зак. Сонливость накатила внезапно. - Не спал, музыку слушал. Взяли пять автографов, - вспомнив, сказал он.   
\- А у меня сегодня — семь. Ты лузер, - расхохотался Пайн, и Зак тоже затрясся от смеха.

***

Фильм, поставленный перед сном, приближался к середине, когда Куинто словно выключился, провалившись в дремоту. Он резко открыл глаза и нахмурился, увидев бегущие по панели титры — белые строчки на черном фоне неприятно мерцали в темноте, едва освещая спальню. Зак потянулся на пультом, с удивлением обнаружив его в складках скрученного пледа — обычно это Пайн ворочался во сне, как неугомонный, пихая Куинто то коленкой, то пяткой, то задом. 

Зак выключил телевизор, положил пульт на трубочку и приготовился спать, улегшись поудобнее.

Только сон не желал приходить. 

В квартире послышались какие-то звуки, и Куинто подумал, что это, должно быть, собаки, но вспомнил, что еще не забрал их из приюта.

Звуки повторились.

Зак сел на кровати и, спустив ноги на мягкий ковер, поспешил в гостиную. Едва он потянул дверь спальни на себя — Зак закрывался, потому что не любил черные прямоугольники проемов — как встретился с Крисом лицом к лицу. В темноте было толком ничего не разглядеть, но слабого отсвета уличного освещения, дошедшего сюда, и характерного запаха туалетной воды хватило для того, чтобы Зак понял, кто перед ним. К слову, у Пайна было на редкость шкодливое выражение лица, которое быстро сменилось гримасой разочарования:

\- Сюрприз не удался, - кисло отметил он.  
\- Да почему же, - возразил Зак и, ухватив Криса за расстегнутый воротничок влажной рубашки, втянул в сумрак комнаты. У них наверняка было слишком мало времени, чтобы тратить его на разговоры.  
Куинто тянул его за собой до самой кровати, не дав включить хотя бы ночник. Крис покорился и проследовал за Заком, замер у постели вместе с ним. 

Зак упал на кровать и настойчиво потянул его на себя, раздвинул ноги, толкнулся пахом вверх, удачно выбрав момент — полувозбужденный член, скрытый за мягкой тканью теплых домашних штанов, потерся как раз о член Криса, и Пайн проглотил слова, почти сорвавшиеся с языка. 

Куинто звякнул пряжкой ремня, вжикнул молнией, снимая с Криса джинсы. Тот задергал ногами, скидывая их на пол, и прижался к Заку. От Пайна несло холодом и свежестью, улицей и — немного — бензином, запах которого осел на одежде и волосах после такси. Пайн был как будто неродной — как всегда после разлуки, но Зака это не волновало. Ему гораздо больше нравилось подмечать, как Крис гладит его, хватает за задницу, мнет ягодицы и лезет пальцами внутрь, потираясь пахом о промежность Куинто. Зак чувствовал его твердый член, чувствовал непривычное предвкушение, подрагивание мышц и невыносимый тактильный голод.

В темноте все получалось ярче и звонче, чем при свете. В темноте за все отвечали ощущения, зрение не отвлекало, не сбивало и не подстегивало. Зак и Крис переросли то время, когда в ночи прятали стыд, и теперь с удовольствием чувствовали друг друга вплоть до обжигающего дыхания на коже, которое распаляло и дурманило рассудок, заставляя вжиматься и ласкать. 

Зак шумно выдохнул и выгнулся, подставляя грудь жадным губам Криса. Пайн слепо целовал соски, втягивал в горячий рот, лизал и посасывал их, бездумно и коротко постанывая. 

Кровь шумела в ушах, сердце билось в горле, мешая сглатывать скопившуюся слюну. Зак сжал пальцами правый сосок, потеребил его и охнул, почувствовав, как беспорядочный хаос возбуждения и пьянящей иссушающей жажды прошелся по всему телу и зазвенел стихающей высокой нотой в кончиках пальцев. Куинто обхватил Криса ногами, выгнулся раз, другой — Пайн с силой надавил на его бедра, удерживая на месте. 

В анусе уже пульсировало и жгло; Зак очень хотел, чтобы Пайн наконец засунул в него член, растянул, раскрыл, трахнул так, чтобы запомнилось и играло приятными ощущениями до самого завершения съемок Криса, чтобы зад ныл и болел после Пайна, не давая забыть и снова потеряться в разлуке. 

Пайн ткнулся головкой в расселину, ища дырку, Зак выругался и совсем бесстыдно развел ноги в стороны, опустил руку, обхватывая член Криса, погладил и направил в себя, настроившись на неприятные ощущения, потому что на подготовку не хватало обоих. 

Крис надавил и, чувствуя, как сфинктер раскрывается, пропуская скользкую головку, не остановился, медленно входя до конца и заполняя Зака собой. Куинто было больно, потому что Крис редко бывал сверху, но сейчас, Пайн знал, Заку было нужно именно это.

Куинто хрипло застонал и сжался, не пуская дальше, и Крис замер, выжидая. Зак грубо дернул его за распахнутые полы рубашки, так что Крис свалился на него, и член выскользнул. Зак нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, изогнулся и снова вставил себе, подавшись вниз. Крис дернулся навстречу, и оба застонали, поймав ритм. 

Смазки оказалось мало, Зак был тугой, и самому Пайну было почти неприятно, но он трахал Зака, чувствуя животом его твердый член, целовал и кусал его губы. Куинто вдавливал пальцы в плечи Криса и подставлялся — так, как никогда до этой ночи. 

***

Пайн улетел следующим вечером. Зак то и дело поглядывал на телефон и думал, что месяц, конечно, теперь вполне протянет, но если Крис не позвонит, то в следующий раз насухую выебут его.


End file.
